


i'll be next to you, no matter what

by donttouchmyhairormycrown



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttouchmyhairormycrown/pseuds/donttouchmyhairormycrown
Summary: Hey everyone!I've wanted to see a fic like this for a while so I wrote it! I don't write very often so it might not be that great. Please comment or leave kudos if you like it. I might have another chapter or two soon, but probably not for a while.The medical terminology is definitely not correct.





	i'll be next to you, no matter what

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I've wanted to see a fic like this for a while so I wrote it! I don't write very often so it might not be that great. Please comment or leave kudos if you like it. I might have another chapter or two soon, but probably not for a while.  
> The medical terminology is definitely not correct.

Rosa doesn’t see Gina’s face turn white, or the way her body shakes. Rosa only sees red, a cloak of crimson draping the room. She isn’t exactly sure who or even what the anger is directed at, but Rosa storms towards the doctor and raises her hand. Arms wrap around her middle, pulling her away, but Rosa feels like she’s drowning. She spins around to face Jake, his hands pinning her arms to her sides. His mouth is moving, but Rosa doesn’t hear anything, The lights are too bright, and his too loud words run into each other, turning into a jumbled mess. Just like her heart. Jake shakes her, hard, and Rosa can finally decipher one word.   
“Gina.” She turns to see her girlfriend crumpled on the floor, one hand clamped over her mouth as her entire body shakes.

10 hours before, Iggy ‘The Enigma’ Linetti had bounced through the front door, pigtails swinging. The five-year-old ran to the couch where Rosa pulled her into her lap. Iggy immediately started talking about her day, adding flourishes to every story. Just like her mommy, Iggy could add pizzazz to anything. Iggy loved making people laugh, especially her mommies, who were her two favourite people in the world. Her story about Scarlett scraping her knee was rudely interrupted by a vicious bought of coughing. Gina shot Rosa an anxious look, but the latter just shrugged her shoulders uncertainly.

That night Iggy started coughing up blood. Rosa sat with an arm around Gina in the hospital waiting room, tapping her boot against the cold floor, trying to ignore the smell of bleach. Gina was on the phone with Jake, telling him what had happened. A lung infection, they said. The doctors couldn’t figure out how it had gotten so bad so fast, but it was probably her weak immune system.

A nurse came out, she looked too young to seem that weary and beaten down.   
“We’re sorry, there’s a chance she won’t make it.” She shifted uncertainly, not knowing what else to say or do. A tear ran down Gina’s cheek.  
“Can we at least see her?” Rosa asked, her voice gravelly.   
“I’m sorry. We had to operate and…”  
“What you’re saying is that she’s a cut open bloody mess.” Rosa tried to keep her voice even and detached, but regretted her words as soon as she saw Gina’s face. The nurse spoke again. “We don’t think it’d be the best idea right now. I’m sorry. However, there is still a chance. Hold onto that.” She turned around and walked away. Rosa pulled Gina closer to her, and Gina rested her head on Rosa’s shoulder.  
“There’s still a chance, it’ll be okay.” She didn’t know what to say, emotions had never been Rosa’s strong suit, though she was significantly better at them than she had been two years ago. Gina let out a long sigh before resting a hand on Rosa’s thigh.   
“We should call our families,” Rosa whispers into Gina’s hair.  
45 minutes later, they’re still sitting in the same position but this time surrounded by Gina’s and Rosa’s families, and of course, the squad.   
Rosa’s family had eventually accepted her bisexuality. She had been dating Gina for a whole year before her mum got over herself, but they had both attended her wedding the next year. Iggy, three and a half at the time, had been so excited, and she had been the perfect flower girl. Rosa smiled at the memory. Rosa was pulled out of her reverie when Gina shot up and out of her arms. A grim-faced doctor was walking towards them   
“Are you the parents?” Rosa and Gina nodded in unison as they stood up.   
“I’m sorry. There was nothing else we could do. She’s gone.”

Rosa doesn’t see Gina’s face turn white, or the way her body shakes. Rosa only sees red, a cloak of crimson draping the room. She isn’t exactly sure who or even what the anger is directed at, but Rosa storms towards the doctor and raises her hand. Arms wrap around her middle, pulling her away, but Rosa feels like she’s drowning. She spins around to face Jake, his hands pinning her arms to her sides. His mouth is moving, but Rosa doesn’t hear anything, The lights are too bright, and his too loud words run into each other, turning into a jumbled mess. Just like her heart. Jake shakes her, hard, and Rosa can finally decipher one word.   
“Gina.” She turns to see her girlfriend crumpled on the floor, one hand clamped over her mouth as her entire body shakes.

Rosa runs towards Gina and holds her against her chest, gently stroking her back.  
“It’s okay, it’ll be okay,” Rosa whispers as tears streak down her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
